Traditional common knee or elbow pads generally comprise a stable plastic cover and a flat cotton pad on which the stable plastic cover is sewn, protecting the knee or elbow of a wearer. But they have an disadvantage which they have not enough flexibity for a knee or elbow to bend so that the wearer cannot feel very natural in bending his knee or elbow. In the result, he can hardly wear it for a long time.